It Started With A Kiss
by MiMiLovesFanFiction
Summary: How Draco Malfoy managed to get Hermione Granger of all people to fall in love with him, I will never know. However I do know how that it all started with a kiss. This is the introduction to their story. DMHG. Oneshot. Slight OOC.


**It Started With A Kiss**

Summary - _How Draco Malfoy managed to get Hermione Granger of all people to fall in love with him, I will never know. However I do know how that it all started with a kiss. This is the introduction to their story. DMHG. Oneshot. OOC._

**A/N - Things turned out differently in HBP and DH in this story, so there might be a few differences in this.  
**

* * *

Meeting You Was Fate. Becoming Your Friend Was By Choice. And Falling For You... I Had No Control Over. ~ Anonymous

**[Hermione]**  
I looked out into the darkness of the night, just barely able to make out Hogwarts surroundings. Up here, above the rest of the castle in the astronomy tower, the only source of light was the full moon. Even as I stood far from the Great Hall, where Dumbledore was holding the 5th annual Saviour of the World Ball - held in honour of Harry bringing Voldemort to his demise - I could still hear the faint sounds of music and chatter.

I smiled to myself as the cool, breezy night air gently hit my bare back. My hands slowly rose towards my face, so I could take off my elegant red and gold mask - as I was too far away from the Masquerade Ball for someone to find out who was under the mask - when a voice stopped me.

"Lovely night isn't it," a familiar male voice murmured.

My hands shot down from my face as if they had been burnt after accidentally brushing my hands against a scorching hot stove. I took a deep breath and turned around to see who I was talking to. I had a hunch about who was standing before me, but chose to ignore this fact. A dark green and black mask concealed the man's entire face from the rest of the world, but his blonde hair - which had been combed back for the event - was still visible confirming my suspicion of who was behind the mask.

Draco Malfoy was dressed in a black blazer, an extremely dark green shirt, a black tie and black skinny jeans. He looked very handsome, and as my dull brown eyes flickered up to his face again, I looked into his unique silver eyes and noticed that he was looking at me expectantly. I blushed furiously, after realising that he was waiting for me to reply to what he'd just said.

"I guess so," I mumbled, feeling slight embarrassment. "It has a... romantic air to it, you could say."

"Mhm. I see where you're coming from. We are at a Masquerade Ball after all. One can always find love at a ball."

"Romeo and Juliet."

"That isn't necessarily what I was thinking of, but that could work too."

I chuckled and raised an eyebrow at Malfoy. When he didn't respond to my laughter, we fell into a comfortable silence and he came to join me where I was standing, which was near the edge of the Astronomy Tower. We both looked up into the dark, night sky, gazing at the stars, which were scattered across the sky shinning brightly. When I got bored of looking up at the sky, I lowered my line of sight until I was looking at Malfoy, whose head was turned towards me.

Our eyes locked, and I quickly averted my gaze, my cheeks heating up again.

"Skinny jeans? Really? What inspired that?" I queried, setting a topic before he began to ask questions.

"Yes. Every other man at this ball at this ball is in a proper suit, and me being me, I wanted to go for something different to help me to stand out from the crowd."

"Right," I remarked, unnecessarily dragging out the word. "I wasn't aware you wore muggle clothing by the way."

"Besides, did I ever question _your_ choice of clothing?" He questioned, ignoring my previous comment, causing me to look down at my strapless scarlet mermaid dress. "Not that there's, uh, anything with the... uh... dress," Draco stuttered, quickly correcting himself.

"Thanks," I mumbled. "So who's under that green and black mask?"

"I thought you would've guessed by now," he admitted. "But at least now I know why you haven't run away from me, screaming at the top of your lungs," he joked.

I giggled and rolled my eyes at Draco's ridiculous assumptions.

"How do you know I would've done that if I knew who you were?"

"Because you hate me Hermione," Draco dead panned.

"So I guess the mask didn't do much to hide my identity."

"It did... it's just that... that I'd know you anywhere."

"Aw," I cooed, feeling flattered.

My heart skipped a beat, and a smile tugged at my lips but I quickly shooed these feelings away.

"Shut up," he hissed before sighing, and talking in a less aggressive tone. "Now, why don't you begin to guess who I am?"

"I have a pretty good idea of who you are, but before I say who I think you are, I think I shall eliminate other people off my suspect list. Now... I know you're an ex-Slytherin. A lot of ex-Slytherin's wore some form of green or silver to the Ball. Just like us ex-Gryffindor's wore some form of red or gold."

"Haha. Correct."

"Are you... Marcus Flint?" I inquired, stalling.

"Most definitely not!"

A small smile appeared on my lips and I moved closer towards Draco Malfoy.

"Nott?"

"Guess again."

I stepped forward again, my smile widening.

"Zabini?"

"Nope."

I took a large step forward so I was so close to him that I could feel his warm, sweet breath on my face. I looked up into the silver eyes of Draco Malfoy, and found myself getting lost in them.

"Are you by any chance Drac-"

Before I could finish saying his name, Draco pressed his sweet, soft lips against mine. Our lips moulded together perfectly, and as the kiss deepened the rate my heart was beating at increased rapidly. My hands softly gripped the back of his hair whilst his arms were wrapped around my waist. I could practically hear the choir of angels break into song and in my mind fireworks exploded. The kiss continued for a minute more, before we broke the kiss off to catch our breath.

"That," I murmured. "was amazing."

"Mhm," Draco responded, placing light kisses on my neck making my heart flutter. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this to you."

"What?" I demanded, slightly dazed.

"I've liked you longer than you think Granger."

"Well, I can't say the same towards you, because that isn't necessarily true. However I _can_ say that I wouldn't mind doing that again."

"I wouldn't mind either... but I have to go," Draco murmured, a hint of regret lacing his voice.

Draco gave me a small smile before pressing a light kiss on my lips. He pulled his body away from mine, the small smile still sitting on his lips.

"Don't leave," I begged suddenly.

"I..." Draco started to say, trailing off. "Come with me Hermione. Apparate to Paris with me. I am currently staying in a muggle hotel called the Hôtel Ritz Paris, and you could stay with me."

"But in Paris it's..."

"The middle of the night, I know. But please come with me."

I hesitated, but as my heart filled with joy, warmth, affection and satisfaction, I decided to step towards him and took the hand that was stretched out for me to take. I knew for sure that there was no going back now.

* * *

**This is my first Harry Potter FanFic, so I hope it's good. Please Review, because it'd be nice to know your thoughts on the story.  
If you think I should continue the story instead of leaving it as a one shot, then feel free to tell me in a review. ;]]  
~ MiMi**


End file.
